tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Eastern European cars
This page tries to show every Eastern European car ever made by country, then manufacturer. This includes all the countries of the former Soviet Union. Armenia *ErAZ Belarus *Amkodor *BelAZ *GomSelMash *Lidagroprommash *MAZ *MZKT Bulgaria *Balkan *BG Car *Bulgarrenault (1966-1970) *Bulgaralpine (1966-1970) *Chavdar *Kenta *KTA Madara *Moskvitch Aleko (1966-1990) *Pirin-Fiat (1967-1971) *Preslav *Sofia Croatia *DOK-ING *IPIM Czech Republic *Aero (1929-1947) *Aspa (1924-1925) *AVIA *C.A.S. (1920) *Disk (1924) *Ecora *Elpo *Enka (1926-1930) *ESO (1957) *FRM (1935) *Gatter (1926-1937) *Gnom (1921-1924) *Hakar *ISIS (1922-1924) *Jawa (1929-c.1972) *Kaipan (1992-) *KAN (1911-1914) *Kolowrat (c.1920) *Kohout (1905) *Kroboth (1930-1933) *Laurin & Klement (1895-1925) *LIAZ (1907-2009) *Linser (1906) *Magda (1948) *MTX *Myron (1934) *Orion (1930) *Panek (1921) *Praga (1907-1935) *Premier (1913-1914) *RAF (1907-1913) *Ringhoffer (1923) *RULO *Sibrava (1921-1929) *Škoda (1924-present) *Slatinany (1912) *Start (1921-1931) *Stelka (1920-1922) *Tatra (1897-1998) *TAZ (1961-1999) *Trimobil (1922) *Vaja (1929-1930) *Vechet (1911-1914) *Velorex (c.1951-1971) *Velorex-X-Strike (2010-) *Velox (1907-1910) *Walter (1908-1937) *Wikov (1927-1936) *Z (Zbrojovka) (1924-1936) East Germany Estonia *ESTfield Georgia *KAZ Hungary *Alba Regia microcar (1955) *Audi Hungaria *Balaton microcar (1955) *Borbála (1986-1990) *Csepel (1949-1996) *Csonka (1909-1924) *Credo (only buses) *Fejes (1923-1932) *Ha (1928-1929) *Helix *Ikarus Bus *MÁG (1911-1934) *Magomobil *Marta (1908-1922) *Mávag (1938-1942) *Méray (1923-1934) *Mercedes Benz (factory in construction in 2008-2010) *NABI (only buses) *Opel *Phönix (1904-1912) *Puli (1990-c.1997) *Rába *Suzuki (Magyar Suzuki) *Unitas *Úttörő microcar (1954) *Weiss-Manfréd (1927-1932) Latvia *Ford-Vairogs *RAF *Russo-Balt *VEF Lithuania *KAG Republic of Macedonia * FAS Sanos Poland *AMZ-Kutno *Autosan *CWS (1918-1931) **CWS T-1 *Fiat Auto Poland-Polski Fiat **Fiat 126p **Fiat Cinquecento **Fiat Nuova 500 **Fiat Nuova Pandas **Fiat Palio Weekend **Fiat Seicento **Fiat Siena **Fiat Uno *FSC **FSC Żuk **FSC Lublin **Honker *FSM (1971-1992) **Syrena 105 **Syrena Bosto and R-20 **Polski Fiat 126p *UkrAvto Corporation (transnational company) **FSO ***Polonez MR'78/MR'83/MR'85-MR'86/MR'87/MR'89-Caro-Caro Plus ***Syrena ***Warszawa ***FSO 125p *FSR **Tarpan **Tarpan Honker *Intrall *Jelcz *Kapena *Leopard (2005-present) *Mikrus (1957-1960) *PZInż. (1928-1939) *Solaris *Solbus *Star *ZSD **ZSD Nysa Romania *ARO (1957-2006) **10 **24/32 **IMS *Automobile Craiova *Dacia **500 **1100 **1300 **2000 **Duster **Logan **Nova **Sandero **Solenza **SuperNova **Lăstun *IAR **M.R. *Malaxa (1945) *Oltcit (Citroën Axel) *Rocar (1951-2002) *Roman *ROMLOC *Uzinele Braşov Russia *A Level *Altay *Avtokad (2000-present) *AZLK/Moskvitch *Bronto (1993-present) *Derways (2006-present) *Dragon *EL Motors (1997-present) *GAZ/Volga **Chaika **Pobeda **ZIM *IZH *Lessner (1904-1909) *KamAZ *KAvZ *KIM (1930-1947) *Marussia *Nami (1927) *PAZ *SeAZ *Sollers JSC *TagAZ *Torgmash *UAZ *VAZ/Lada (1970-present) **Oka **Zhiguli *ZIL (1958-present) *ZIS (1936-1958) Serbia *FAP *IDA-Opel *Ikarbus *IMR *Zastava/Yugo Slovakia *TAZ (1973-1999) Slovenia *TAM *IMV *REVOZ Ukraine *AntoRus *Bogdan Corporation **Cherkasky Avtobus ***Bogdan A-092 **LuAZ ***LuAZ-967 *Etalon-Avto Corporation **BAZ **ChAZ **Stryi-Avto *Eurocar *KrASZ *HalAZ *Iveco Motor Sich **VEPR *Morozov Plant **Dozor-B, an armored fighting vehicle, not a car *KrAZ *LAZ *UkrAvto Corporation (transnational company) **ZAZ/AvtoZAZ ***ZAZ Zaporozhets (ZAZ-965, ZAZ-966, ZAZ-968, ZAZ-968M) ***ZAZ Tavria (ZAZ-1102 Tavria, ZAZ-1105 Dana, ZAZ-1103 Slavuta) ***ZAZ Lanos, ZAZ Sens, ZAZ Chance Sources * Georgano, Nick (Ed.). The Beaulieu Encyclopedia of the Automobile. Chicago: Fitzroy Dearborn, 2000. ISBN 1-57958-293-1 * Mazur, Eligiusz (Ed.). World of Cars 2006/2007: Worldwide Car Catalogue. Warsaw: Media Connection, 2006. ISSN 1734-2945 See also *List of automobile manufacturers *List of cars *List of motorcycle manufacturers *List of truck manufacturers Category:Automobile-related lists Category:Lists of automobiles